Susano
This article is about the character in Ōkami. For the Japanese god, see Susanoo. Susano (スサノオ) is the direct descendant of the legendary hero Nagi and resides in Kamiki Village. He carries an affection for the local sake brewer, Kushi. Personality Susano is initially shown as a lazy, alcoholic-loving warrior who dreams about Kushi and who wants to distance himself from the greatness of his ancestor. He can be found sleeping in various areas throughout the first half of the game, claiming to be "meditating" or "training." However, he will go to great lengths to improve himself and to defend those he loves. Appearance Susano has an almost identical face to that of Nagi. The top of his head is bald and framed by black hair that sticks up on either side, and he has a full beard that connects to his large, single eyebrow. Susano has a prominent red nose and beady, white eyes, with three lashes on each. His clothes are extremely similar to Kuni's. He wears a simple, sleeveless, purple outfit with a red belt and simple black shoes. Around his neck is a necklace sporting a large, green tomoi. Susano has short, stubby legs, large, hairy forearms and hands, and small biceps. His sword, Tohenboku, is a simple wooden sword with a little twig adorning a leaf on it. Story ''Ōkami Susano claims to be a descendant of the hero Nagi. He seems to be proud of this, but it causes others to expect more of him than what he is capable of. This compels him to enter the Moon Cave, where he draws the sword Tsukuyomi to prove that the legend is "nothing but a fairy tale." Unfortunately, the legend proves true, and his actions result in Orochi 's resurrection. He flees to Kamiki and blocks the entrance. He later cleaves the rock in two with Amaterasu's secret assistance. Deciding to take on the monsters infesting Nippon, Susano departs. With the player present, he soon finds that he is suddenly able to slice through anything and credits the change to his sword, believing it is possessed. He later believes that the apparent increase in power is the work of the gods, "dogging his steps" as punishment for releasing Orochi and imploring him to set things right. He goes to pray for an increase of power at the Gale Shrine, but he is unable to get past Crimson Helm's barrier and instead falls asleep at the entrance. The ghost of Yatsu, the head priest of the shrine, notes there is a 'dark power' preventing him from using his inner eye to look into Susano's dreams, hinting that Orochi is actually the one bothering Susano. Susano rushes into the shrine when the barrier is lifted and appears when Crimson Helm summons eight Orochi heads to attack Amaterasu. Susano slices the heads with Ammy's help and, once she conjures up some wind, uses a secret technique to cut Crimson Helm's head into several pieces, showing that he is capable of performing great acts if needed. However, he is still disturbed and rants at the gods. He goes back to Kamiki and holes himself up in his house on the night of the Kamiki Festival, which just happens to be the one-hundredth anniversary of the slaying and imprisonment of Orochi by Nagi and Shiranui, and refuses to come out even after his beloved Kushi is chosen as Orochi's sacrifice. However, once Amaterasu enters the Moon Cave to search for Kushi, Susano can be seen hiding behind a rock at the entrance. Susano eventually comes through, however, rushing to the Moon Cave to assist Amaterasu and rescue Kushi. Upon meeting Orochi, he admits to his crimes and refuses to pray to Orochi and unleash the beast's power, and he, with Amaterasu's assistance, cuts off seven of Orochi's heads and bisects the eighth without help, just as his ancestor had previously done. He then rescues Kushi as they both admit their love for each other, and during the Kamiki Festival, they spend the night in the Cave of Nagi, where Susano reveals that he's been able to see Amaterasu's true form all along. After his fight, he spends the rest of his time in Kamiki Village. Ōkamiden Susano appears early in the game. He is now Kushi's husband and Kuni's father and is looked upon as a hero in Kamiki Village. It appears he has blocked the entrance to the village with a large boulder to prevent anything from entering or exiting the village as he does in ''Ōkami. Quotes *''"Why do today what you can put off until tomorrow?"'' *''"One should never turn down a drink, at least not one from his wife!"'' *''"I am Susano, the greatest warrior who ever lived!"'' *''Foolish beast! Did you really think you could deceive me?!'' The only pact for me is the one that comes with my bloodline! If it is my fate to fall battling evil, then so be it. I seek help from neither god nor demon! The heroic bloodline of Nagi is all I require to slay you! Trivia *Susano is based on the Japanese god of storms, Susanoo. *If Power Slash is used on a scroll in Susano's house, a picture of Kushi is found behind it. In Ōkamiden, one of Issun's paintings can be found in the same place. Category:Ōkami Characters Category:Ōkamiden Characters Category:Featured Articles